One Piece High School Mix
by Vampire Revan
Summary: See summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Karina gets pregnat thank to Law and Ace. Akainu finds out and he tries to stop the happy family from being complete. Little does Akainu know that Karina has friends from near enough all walks of life. This does contain Akainu bashing and a little bit of Ace bashing (When he gets Karina mad). I don't own One Piece, Naruto, Final Fantasy II-XII, or Kingdom Hearts.

Information

The Cast

_Vampire Revan: Hi Vampire Revan here; I'm going to be doing a One Piece high school story, and some of the characters from Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, and Final Fantasy II-XIII will appear._

_The Order that it goes is:_

_Third Graders:_ _Hope Estheim, Onion Knight, and Roxas_

_Fourth Graders: Oerba Dia Vanille, Xion, Refia, and Ignus_

_Five Graders: Serah, Marlene, Palom, and Porom_

_Sixth Graders: Shikamaru Nara, Choji, Nami, Denzel, Sissi (Moogle Girl) and Rydia_

_Seventh Graders: Edge, Rock Lee, Rosa, Lightning_, Zoro, and Sanji

_Eighth Graders: Cecil Harvery, Tidus, Sakura, Haku, Garra, and Neji Hyuga_

_Ninth Graders: Bartz Klauser, Shino Aburame, Tidus, Luffy, and Zack Fair_

_Tenth Graders: Cloud Strife, Ino, Sora, Rikku, Zidane, and Naruto._

_Eleventh Graders: Leon, Firion, Terra (FFV), and Kalifa_

_Twelfth Graders: Ace, Kidd, Kain Highwind, Marco, Trafalgar Law, Barbariccia, Karina, Kaku, Reno, Yuffie Kisaragi, and Rob Lucci._

_Teachers: Kizaru, Aokiji, Shanks, Akainu, Sephiroth, and Pein_

_Dept Head Teacher: Monkey D. Garp._

_Head Teacher: Sengoku_

_

* * *

_

Chapter One

The new term

"Karina! Get up! It's time to go to high school!" Firion said shaking Karina a little.

"I don't wanna go mum" Karina said still asleep, Firion just looked at her in a strange way.

Kizaru walked into the room and said, "If you don't get up Karina you will have a detention for a whole month and possibly put down a grade"

"Aokiji will tell you why I don't want to go" Karina said still asleep.

Kizaru was about to drag Karina out of bed but then Aokiji came in and said, "She's in a delicate condition"

Firion looked at Aokiji and said, "You mean she's expecting a baby?"

Aokiji just nodded and went down to eat breakfast, Kizaru followed him, Firion went out last.

* * *

Living Room

"So do you know who the father is?" Kizaru said to Aokiji.

Aokiji just shook his head and said, "I don't know, only Karina knows"

Just then Karina came into the room looking tired she said, "I wonder if it was Law because we were making out in his house"

Firion looked at her and said, "If it is him then I wonder if he would come into this room and tell us what is going on"

Ace walked in with a sleepy Luffy on his back, "Why isn't Karina ready yet?" Ace asked looking at Karina with a curious look in his eyes.

"She's staying at home because she is expecting a baby" Firion said walking out of the living room and out of the door on his way to high school.

"I will take Luffy with me since you are also staying here Ace because you also made love to Karina and maybe she's carrying your baby also" Kizaru said taking a sleeping Luffy off of Ace's back and he went out of the room and towards work.

Aokiji looked at Ace and said, "I'm going to call Garp to tell him that he will have to take over English for me because I will also be staying here"

He left to go and make the phone call so that Garp can go and teach English.

Karina looked at Ace and said, "Wait till Garp or Whitebeard hears that you got me pregnant. They will be mad at you"

Ace just paled and sat down on the couch with Karina and just rested his head on Karina's shoulder.

"Don't forget who you will have to deal with Kain. Lucci, Kaku, and Kidd because they care for you, and I bet that they will try and protect you" Ace said falling asleep on Karina.

Karina just nodded and went back to sleep thinking about what some people will say to her when she's go back to highschool.

* * *

At the school

English class

All of the Twelfth graders were in English class waiting for their teacher to so up.

"Has anyone notice that Karina, and Ace have not been in any of the classes to do lessons?" Babariccia said looking at the empty seats that Ace and Karina use to sit in.

"I don't know, but Aokiji isn't going to teach us, it's Garp" Yuffie said looking at the time.

"That's odd indeed" Marco said writing the date in his English book.

Just then Garp came in with not a happy face, he sat in Aokiji's chair and said, "I'll be taking the lesson because Aokiji is looking after ace and Karina"

Kaku raised his hand and said, "What's happened to them?"

"None of you need to know this, but Law you will have to go to the head's office because he needs to talk to you" Garp said looking at Law who had a pale face.

Law just nodded his head and picked up his things and made his way to Sengoku's office.

"Well at least I'm not in trouble" Reno muttered under his breath and wrote down what Garp wrote on the board, after Garp finished ticking the register.

* * *

Sengoku's Office

Law made his way to Sengoku's office looking worried, _'I wonder what he wants with me?' _he thought as he knocked on the door.

"Come in" Sengoku's voice sounded from inside the room, Law came in and sat down on the chair in front of Sengoku's desk.

"You wanted to see me sir" Law said in a calm voice.

"Yes I did, Trafalgar Law. It has come to my intention that you have gone and got Karina pregnant" Sengoku said looking at Law in the eyes.

Law just looked at Sengoku with wide eyes, "What do you want me to do, sir?" he said in still a calm voice.

"You will have to go to Karina's house and talk to her guardians, after school or you can go there now and talk to Karina. Karina, Ace, and you will be taking a different class from now on" Sengoku said with his eyes closed.

Law said in a low voice, "Can I go and see her now?"

Sengoku just nodded and Law got out of his seat and left the school in a ran and made his way to Karina's house.

_

* * *

__Vampire Revan: Chapter done. Don't forget to R&R this._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Law meets Karina's Family

_Vampire Revan: New chapter of One Piece Highschool Mix. Law arrives at Karina's house and has a big surprise waiting for him_. _I won't give any thing away in this intro so you the readers will find out who he meets in this chapter. I don't own One Piece._

Law ran as fast as he could to Karina's house, he had a rough guess of how she became pregnant the condom split.

'_Man I hope no one else knows that Karina is expecting my child then again we did have a threesome with Ace joining in so maybe she's expecting his child also'_ Law thought to himself as he came to Karina's house and was surprised at what he saw outside.

They were cars and other vehicles outside the house, he could make out the pink bike that Kakashi uses when he is going to the book shop.

He walked up to the door and was surprised about who opened it, it was none other that Cid who was a close friend of Cloud and Karina.

"Well look who showed up, the one who got little Karina pregnant along with Ace" he said not looking to pleased.

"Where's Karina, Mr Cid?" Law said as he looked at the man.

"She's in the lounge with Whitebeard talking to her and Ace" Cid said with a smile on his face.

Law paled a bit after hearing that Whitebeard was here as well, he knew that the man would be angry that Karina was expecting a child from Ace and him.

So Law went into the lounge area and saw Karina looking at him, he waved and went to sit down on the arm of the sofa grabbing on to Karina's hand.

"So you're the brat that got my sweet great grand child pregnant?" Whitebeard said looking at Law who by this time had somehow fell of the arm of the sofa right onto the floor.

"I think you kinda scared him, Whitebeard" Kakashi said laughing his head off.

Law got up and sat between Ace and Karina being a little squashed being between his two best friends.

"You know they make a nice sandwich" Moria said as his tummy made a rumbling noise.

"Go get something to eat, Moria-sama" Yen Sid said to Moria who got up off the chair and made his way to the Kitchen.

"We better get to the business at hand" King Mickey said as he looked at Ace and Law.

"You are right" Warrior of Light said not looking at anyone.

"Now tell us what happened?" Kakashi said looking at the three.

"Well Ace and me had to camp out at Law's because Ace had somehow left the keys in the house after posting them through the letter box" Karina said looking at everyone in the room.

"Well you somehow lost yours in your bedroom, Karina" Ace said frowning a little.

"What did you do after that?" Shanks' voice sounded from the lounge area door.

"We watched a movie at Law's, we had dinner with him, and then we went to sleep in his room" Karina said with her eyes glaring at Kakashi.

"So how did it go the making love I mean?" Kakashi said looking at Law, Karina, and Ace.

"YOU ARE SUCH A PERV, KAKASHI!" Karina shouted making Kakashi fall off the foot rest.

"Why are you using my pet wolf as a foot rest, Kakashi" Karina said as he got up off the floor.

"Your wolf?" Kakashi said looking at what he thought was a foot rest.

Tiffany who was a big brown wolf looked at Kakashi and bit him on the bum.

"GET THIS WOLF OFF MY BACKSIDE!" Kakashi shouted running from the room into the kitchen then back into the lounge area running in circles.

"Tiffany get off his bum" Karina said looking at the wolf.

Tiffany got off of Kakashi taking a piece of Kakashi's trousers with her and went to sit by her masters feet.

"So what's gonna happen now" Law said speaking for the very first time.

"There are two options. The first option is for Karina to abort the babies, or the second option is that Law and Ace marry Karina, and move into this house" Whitebeard said looking at the three.

"Well can we get married after the babies are due, making Law live here now to get him better settled in. Then we can discuss the wedding" Karina said looking at everyone in the room.

"Karina has a very good thing going on in her head" Vincent said from one o the corners of the room.

"Then it is decided that Law lives here now instead of on his own" Kizaru said from the hallway as all of Law's clothes and books were carried up the stairs into Karina's room.

"Let's have a huge party and Karina no alcohol for you because you are carrying children. And those of you who have to go to school tomorrow you are having a day off!" Sengoku said coming into the room.

Everyone cheered expect for Karina because she fell asleep on both Ace and Law's laps.

_Vampire Revan: Chapter done. Don't forget to read and review this._


End file.
